


Shower

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Oikawa and Y/n meet at a match. They are both horny teenagers.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Shower

It was the day for Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa to go against each other, the Captain of seijoh waited for this day like his life depended on the match, but it indeed was important for both teams. That match decided which team went to the finals, definitely very important for both schools, all of the members were nervous but excited.

Y/n was unable to sleep that night, watching matches of the other team to figure out their strategies, but the only thing he could look at was at his captain, his eyes following his every movement. He was waiting to feel that serve of his in his arms, he wanted to receive it sooner or later, but he needed to try and stop his killer serve.

Y/n was Wakatoshi's brother, a wing spiker with as much power as his brother, but he was way more efficient as a blocker, no ball could go through his wall. The h/c boy was excited about the match, he couldn't wait to meet Oikawa, a boy his brother talked about on and on saying something like "he should have come to shiratorizawa".

He got up from the bed in a rush, going to his drawer at full speed and taking out of it his equipment. He was excited, to say the least, unable to contain his excitement as he jumped around the house, Wakatoshi looking at his brother like he was some kind of gremlin. Which he was. Maybe.

As soon as they were ready Y/n took his bike, riding at full speed towards the school as his legs could take him. Meanwhile, his brother was jogging since they were going early, both brothers had a tendency to start training way too early.

When they got to the gym Y/n instantly went to grab a volleyball, his fingers touching the rough fabric of the sphere. Without further notice, he turned around spiked the ball to his brother's face, but Wakatoshi already used to his behavior stopped the ball from -probably- breaking his nose. "Y/n you better go with all you can, we are going against one of the best setters."

"Do you have a crush on him on something?" Wakatoshi started coughing and Y/n went to pat his back with a concerned look on his face "are you okay? Waka-waka?" The olive haired male only glared at his brother "don't say such nonsense, and stop calling me that" "But it's like Shakira!". Y/n pouted after being ignored by his brother who only passed the ball at him.

They practiced for a bit until Tendou and Semi came through the big doors, a big grin appearing on the h/c boy's face as he approached them. He swung his arm over Tendou's shoulders, the cute boy doing the same as they talked to each other about anything, that until the older Ushijima glared at them to death.

They separated and kept practicing waiting for the other team to arrive, it was getting unbearable for the h/c boy.

○S K I P○

Aoba Johsai's team came through the big gym doors, a strange aura surrounding them. Y/n looked at them with curiosity, his eyes lingering more on a certain brunette.

With his peripheral vision, he saw his brother approaching said brunettes he told him something he didn't hear. The brown-haired boy seemed disgusted so Y/n came towards them putting a hand over his brother's shoulders "Ara ara Wakatoshi, can't you see you're scaring the poor boy? Go away" he pushed his brother out of the way and smiled sweetly at the unknown pretty boy "I'm Y/n by the way, sorry for my brother, he can be a little too much sometimes..."

The brunette blushed and smiled back flirtatiously "I'm Aoba Johsai's captain and setter, Oikawa Tooru, but you can call me later".

○Y/N'S POV○

I blushed at the boy's pick up line but grinned back nonetheless "sure, I'm looking up to getting your number then" I winked and turned around walking back to my team, who watched me with raised eyebrows "What? It's not my fault I can't control my gay!" I defended myself making them sigh at my stupidity.

We got on the court and I smirked at the number one who only winked back, his smile widening considerably making me bite my lip at him. I felt something warm over my chest and decided to ignore it by shaking my head and getting into my position. 

The match started.

It was indeed a hard match, the sweating, and panting of every teammate gave us away, but the tiredness didn't stop me from stealing glances at the pretty setter. Now I do understand why he wanted him on the team, he was talented, to say the least, but let's be honest, I wanted him on the team to flirt with him. He's the only one who's flirty with me! I've got to take my chance.

The match was getting into an end, as I did my best to block all the spikes, and to spike twice as hard. 

In the end, e won, my teammates throwing themselves to the floor to celebrate as I threw myself on top of them, a groan escaping their lips as I laughed loudly at them. They're such dorks, but I love em nonetheless.

I saw the other team leave to the changing rooms with their heads low, making my smile fade a bit. They played well, it surprised me, but I was glad we won. I groaned and turned to them offering a kind smile "I'm going to the showers!" I exclaimed and they looked at me, only Tendou voicing his thoughts. "But we just started to celebrate!". I shook my head and looked away dismissing my behavior with my hand.

As I got up from the floor I looked over to where the flirtatious male stood before, only looking to see nothing there, just the floor. I pouted slightly and made my way to the changing rooms walking in front of the other teams. I looked over to it, thinking if I should or shouldn't open the door, but in the end, I walked to our changing room and took off my clothes.

I got into the shower humming to myself, alone and is silence since the team was probably still shouting and jumping around. I felt bad about leaving the celebration to go to the finals, but I wanted to have my time alone since probably they would go to the cinema later to watch a movie. I turned on the shower and got inside of it, feeling the droplets of water slide down my body.

I heard a sound and let it slide since it probably was one of my teammates, but oh boy was I wrong. I heard some steps and my curtain moved aside, and thinking it was one of my teammates I spoke up "hey, I know my ass is nice and all, but leave my shower".

I felt a presence behind me and it didn't move so I decided to turn around only for my eyes to meet with a certain pretty setter, who only smirked and looked ar me up and down "you sure have a nice ass" I jumped back startled and blinked rapidly, a red hue covering my cheeks "Whaa-?". Before any words escaped my mouth he pressed a finger against my lips, smiling widely "you won, now it's my turn to win something don't you think pretty boy?".

I noticed he was naked just like me, he must have came without anyone noticing it. I smiled and licked my lower lip, looking at him up and down "Baby wants some price?". Right now I felt like I could take control of the situation, I mean, the boy himself came for it. He nodded and pouted, his hands placed on my chest as he moved them up and down, reaching for my torso. His face came closer to mine as he whispered, out lips almost touching "I want daddy to praise me~". I let out a groan and he his face in my right hand "don't be so sexy and pretend to be all innocent" and with those words I put our lips together in a heated kiss, the water running down both of our bodies. My hands went around his waist, squeezing it slightly as he gasped, my tongue finding the perfect opportunity to sneak inside his mouth, battling for dominance.

As out tongues danced around, my hand went to his already hard dick, gripping it on my large hand as I started to caress the tip, a moan emerging from his throat. "Y/n please, I need you~" the pleads made my smirk widen, my lips trailing down his soft cheeks to the base of his neck, leaving hickeys all the way.

I moved my hand up and down and bit hard on his neck, a moan escaping once again his rosy soft lips. I speed up, his arms wrapping around my neck as he tried to contain his moans to him. I would tell him to scream out my name, but we're in a public space. I neared my lips to his ear, licking and biting his earlobe "tell me Tooru, what do you want?".

He panted as his lustful eyes searched for mine, his tongue out of his mouth. He mumbled something that I didn't quite hear, so I bit his neck harder this time and squeezed his ass, another moan leaving his lips. "I want you Y/n".

At those words I smirked and kissed him under the droplets of water, our wet bodies clashing against each other as my hands roamed on his body. "Good boy" his hands went to my hair, pulling and entangling his fingers in it. I moaned as he worked on my hair, my hands squeezing his ass again, pulling his body to mine even more, his hard on pressing against my torso

I turned him around and he put his hands on the wall for support as I grabbed my own cock, pressing it against his entrance. "Y/n put it in already~". As those words left his mouth my hand covered it "ah ah ah, don't want anyone knowing I'm fucking you right?" He shook his head and shakes his ass a little, pressing it to my cock once again.

"Desperate are we?" I let a grin overcome my features as I finally put my dick inside of him, a muffled moan scaping the boy's mouth. I moved slowly, his my hands tracing his back as water still flowed down our bodies. "You're so fucking sexy" I growled under my breath, my pace getting faster each second as he arched his back.

I pulled away, a whimper escaping his lips as I turned him around, his lustful face facing me now. I kissed him passionately, my chest burning as my hard on stood up proudly. His legs wrapped around my waist and I entered him again, a gasp coming from the boy.

As I trusted inside of him his hands went down to my abs, his eyes rolling back. I heard some steps but I kept going, holding any moan from coming out of my mouth. "Y/n? You still in the shower? Damn boy" I growled loudly catching Tendou's attention "I need to cool down" I heard him laugh as I looked at Oikawa, his hands gripping my shoulders as he but his lips, almost making them bleed.

To prevent that I put mylips over his in a heated make out session as I neared my end. I heard people walk in and out of the changing rooms as we still kept going at in, the noise if the shower covering our own.

When I was sure no one was left I came inside of him, he came too, his cum sliding down my chest and abs. I smiled and pecked his lips slightly before pulling out and turning off the shower, the panting boy with a smile of his own. "It was nice, pretty setter" "it sure was" I chuckled and picked him up as his legs trembled, getting out of the shower and humming happily.

"Where's your phone?" He asked while batting his eyelashes with a sweet, innocent smile, making me laugh slightly. I handed him my phone and he did something before putting his clothes and giving it back to me "call me later pretty boy" he winked and kissed my cheek before exiting the changing rooms, going to god knows where.

I walked out when I was fully dressed and made my way home, waving good bye to my team as I dissapeared through the doors.

When I arrived at home I threw myself to the bed with a sigh, smiling to myself. I felt my phone vibrate so I took it, opening the message from a new number.

From: your pretty setter ♡

You better call me soon,  
we have to repeat that  
pretty boy~

**Author's Note:**

> I come from wattpad and I wanted to post this first lolol.


End file.
